


By your Side

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is forced to watch a couple fight on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your Side

It`s not everyday that Julians lets himself feel the pain, usually he would have picked up his things a long time ago and would have rushed back into his room, so nobody would see the tears running over his face, but today was Valentines Day. The fair was full of people, and as much as he hated all those overly romantic antics, Julian had to give it to his housemates and other students, it looked beautiful.

Derek had been gone for hours, Julian had last seen him with a pretty brunet on his arms and really didn`t want to know, where the athlete had whisked her off to, so he had staid at the table, where he had sat down two hours ago, looking around, hoping and praying that no fangirl would spot him. Until now, he had gotten his peace, with some minor disturbances from the Brightman twins, but Julian didn`t even blink anymore, when they suddenly sprang up at his sides.

But now, he wasn`t so sure about staying anymore, the silence and privacy of his room sounded really tempting, where he was doomed to watch another fallout between Logan and Blaine. It wasn`t the first one in the last days, both Warblers had been on edge, put under a lot of pressure and stress for the fair. Blaine because he was lead now, and Logan because Harvey trusted him to keep Blaine calm, which had failed right from the start. Blaines nervousness kept on snapping at Logan, and no matter, how much Logan wanted to be there for him, Windsors hobbit always blew up in his face, which in turn only provoked Logan to do the same.

Julian knew his friend wasn`t at fault, he was trying to help, but he was frustrated and his temper never really was patient, so as he watched Blaine leaning up to Logan now, spitting some harsh insults in his face and just basically telling him to fuck off, he could feel his heart breaking, when he saw the crestfallen expression flicker over Logans face. He just wanted to help, opening his mouth to answer something, but Blaine wouldn`t have it, stabbing a finger against the taller boys chest again, he snapped something again, before he whirled around and stormed off. Leaving Logan behind to stare at him with crushed green eyes.

Julian heaved a deep sigh, shoulders raising and falling with the motion, he tried to fight against the nagging voice in his head telling him to stop it all, to stop helping Blaine and Logan stay together, to keep it from hurting Logan and himself any longer, to just finally man up and tell the blond boy who he was feeling, maybe then he wouldn`t have to be so hurt on Valentines Day of all days. Standing all alone in the middle of the fair, happily smiling and giggling girls on the arms of their beaming boyfriends all around him, children running around with heart shaped balloons and red plastic roses.

His lips pulled into a small smile quite unintentionally, because even now, with the pain in his vibrant green eyes, Logan still looked so unbelievable beautiful. It was so tempting to just pull him into a dark corner and kiss the pain away, kiss the memories of fighting with his boyfriend away, kissing him until all memory of Blaine had been wiped away, and all he could think of would be Julian for the rest of his life.

But he couldn`t, he couldn`t do it, Logan was hurt, but he still loved Blaine, and he still had a boyfriend, and Julian would never become a homewrecker, so he mustered up a tight lipped smile, when Logan slowly turned around and found his eyes over the distance.

Taking one last deep breath, Julian picked up his sunglasses and pushed himself from the table, walking over to his best friend, while his heart pulled up the walls again, locked the real emotions away for another time. Logan was hurt, and he needed a friend now to comfort him, not someone who would make everything even more difficult.

"Come on, let`s find D, and embarass him in front of his date.", taking Logans hand, the young actor pulled his best friend forward, taking relief in the small smile that appeared on Logans lips.

Someday, someday maybe his time would come, and then it would be him Logan would give all his attention to, someday maybe it would be him Logan would worship, would want to turn the world around for, or maybe not, but it didn`t matter at the moment. Logan needed a friend, and Julian would always be there for him.


End file.
